The Miracle That Saved My Everything
by JerinAnn6397
Summary: A sequel to Bella and the Breakup! Edward, Percy and Nico go on a quest to the underworld to save Bella. How will they react when they find out that Bella changed? Will they be able to change her back?
1. Preview!

**Prologue **

**EDWARD POV**

"I-is th-that you?" I asked the godlike creature standing before me. Nothing could compare to her beauty, not even Aphrodite herself!

"Yes," she said, her wide brown eyes captivating me the way they always did. How she was alive, I would never know. But I would always bless the force that let me be with my everything once again.

**A/N: Sorry short but it IS a prologue. Tell me what you think, good or should delete and never continue the story? Review please, my only wish!**


	2. Chapter 1: Time To Come Home

**A/N: Hello, sorry that I didn't update sooner. Well, this was hard to decide where I wanted to start the story and I have spent a lot of my time trying to finish up my other stories and maintaining decent grades in school. So anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh and I can't wait till Breaking Dawn comes out in theaters! I think that when I go see it, I will spent the rest of the day working on my stories. How does that sound? :D well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Percy Jackson, or the Underworld. It's sad, I know…**

**Edward's POV:**

I stared at the walls seeing nothing. Nothing matter anymore. I was vaguely aware of the journey Percy, Nico, and I took to escape the Underworld. I was barely aware that I was claimed as the son of Poseidon and was sent to his cabin. I barely noticed Percy there crying and trying to apologizes. My everything was gone.

Victoria and James killed her. I would go find them as soon as I could. I would leave right now if it wasn't required that I stay and train. I wouldn't be allowed to leave for a month. But that wasn't the worst part; the worst part was knowing that she died trying to save me. She died not three feet from me. If I wasn't stopped by Charles Evenson, I would have been there to save her. It was all my fault.

I would hunt once every two weeks just so I wouldn't attack the campers. There used to never be any animals in the woods, but that all changed once I got there. They didn't want me to go out incase another monster found me when I wasn't trained to fight them so they stocked the woods with a lot of deer, bears, and mountain lions.

I had just came back from a hunt and walked through my cabin door when Percy grabbed me and made me walk with him towards the main house.

"Percy, what's all this about? You know I don't want to be bothered," I said, yanking him to a stop.\

He turned to me with an exasperated look on his face. "I know you don't want to be bothered! How do you think Nico feels? He's lost a sister before Bella! Bella finally started to heal him and then she's taken away from him… you! Worse, she died by his sword! He's beating himself up over that!"

I looked at him shocked. From what I heard, my brother wasn't very perceptive. I shook it off. "Then whey are you bothering me?"

"Because if you want to get ready for the quest, you have to be knowledgeable of what's going on and what we are supposed to do."

"What quest? What are we doing? Ahh! I just want to be left alone!" I scream at him.

His face became very serious. "Fine, I just thought it was time to bring Bella home."

"Wait, what?"

**A/N: Yeah so, that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it. I don't understand why these chapters are always the shortest… Well please review and tell me what you think. I will try to work on this some more tomorrow if I can. ~EsmePlatt95**


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow Traveling

**A/N: Sorry for not updating that much. This story isn't my top priority right now so I will update every now and then. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Twilight. So please don't sue.**

**Disclaimer 2: I also don't own the disclaimer. :D**

**Music: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

Chapter 2: Shadow Traveling

I allowed Percy to pull me towards the Big House. I was then informed about the quest. Apparently, since Bella was a child of Pluto, death couldn't hold her. Death could hold children of Hades since he's Greek, but not a Roman child.

I left with Percy to go pack for the quest. Nico was coming with us because we needed someone to get us to the underworld… again. I was going to get sick of the underworld by the time this quest was over.

When we met Nico, he summoned a Hellhound and told me to get on it. Me and the hellhound just glared at each other, not making a single move towards each other. Nico looked at me and it in exasperation.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy! Edward, this is Bella's pet hellhound, Jacob. Jacob, this is Bella's boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

Me and Jacob continued to glare at each other. There was something I didn't like about that mutt.

Nico almost growled. "Just get on him. If either of you attack each other, I'll kill you!"

Jacob and I huffed at each other. I and climbed on him. Nico grabbed Percy's hand and we were off.

Never try shadow traveling if you have a choice. I would gladly chose Hades torture over shadow traveling any day. I shivered and Jacob just laughed… until I … uh… _gently_ kicked him in the ribs.

We got to the underworld in plenty of time. I looked around uneasily. I really didn't want to come in contact with Bella's father anytime soon.

"Okay, if we want to find her we will have to split up. Since my father won't hurt me, I suggest that you and Percy go together and I'll go on my own," Nico told me.

I nodded and dragged Percy one way while Nico went the other. This was going to take forever!

**Okay, that was short and not the best quality, but I think it will get better in the middle because that's where all the action comes. :D hope you enjoyed it. I will be working on my other stories to see if I can finish them up anytime soon so this story will be updated every now and then. Hope you all have a great day! ~JerinAnn**


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Pain

**A/N: So I am going to try to update this story more. I actually have an idea of what I want to do with it now. But I have a few things I want to clarify.**

**First, I have a lot of things to do outside of fanfiction. I am trying to find colleges and scholarships because it is better to start looking early than too late. I also have exams coming up so much of my time is going into my studies. I plan to update like crazy over Winter Break (starts on the 21 of December.) **

**Second, I want you all to know that I started this … series BEFORE Son of Neptune came out. If I knew about the children of Pluto from what Rick R. said I would have gone a different route. I would appreciate if the people who are sending me PM's about getting my facts right would stop because, honestly, you would probably get the facts wrong to if you wrote a story about a Pluto's children from the Heroes of Olympus Series before Rick R. ever told you about them. I am just asking for you all to nicely tell me, but I am going to continue this story like I was before the second book was published. I know I got my facts wrong, and maybe in the future, I will rewrite this fanfiction and make it where Bella was special or something. Sorry if this sounds rude (I am not trying to be) but I am getting a little annoyed by the messages. **

**Thank you all for listening to my abnormally long A/N note and I will try to make the chapters a little longer in the future. I also wanted to ask you all to either tell me in a PM or a review if I should go with my idea and make a Twilight Christmas Fanfiction for the Holidays. I would greatly appreciate hearing your opinion on the matter. Hope you all enjoy this short chapter, I promise to try harder to make a few chapters longer in the future … I also should probably stop with the cliffhangers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Or even the Heroes of Olympus Series.) **

**EDWARD'S POV:**

"Bella!" Percy and I cried out again. We had been in hell for hours, and still no sign of Bella. I knew it wasn't a good idea to be shouting in the Underworld, but I couldn't help it, the hope that she was still alive was too great. I needed her back.

"Bella!" I called out again. Where was she? Everyone said that she would always answer to my voice. If that was true, where was she?

"Edward, it's no use," Percy said, and he raised his hands when I bared my teeth at him. "Edward, she loves you. If we haven't seen her here with you yelling, well then she … she isn't here."

Just as he finished speaking, someone stepped out of the shadows./ My jaw dropped. It was my Bella … only she wasn't my Bella at the same time. She was wearing a black dress that you would see priestess wear where a piece of the sleeve hooked around her middle finger. She also had hair past her waist with black and silver gems weaved through her hair. Her eyes … her once beautiful brown eyes that were like window to the soul, that held so much emotion that you could almost read her thoughts through them, now were a dark mystery. They were still deep, going on for miles, only once you looked into them, it was like your soul was being sucked it.

She now screamed elegance, agilely, and, most of all, danger.

"Bella, i-is that you?" I asked uncertainly. Surely this creature that now resembled a jaguar could have ever been my little lamb.

"Yes," she answered in a voice that was hers … yet there was something off in her voice. It sounded like she was suppressing a negative emotion or thought. "Yes, it's me. So strange … dying and coming back again. Such a … interesting experience. Gives you a whole new thought of life. I guess you two wouldn't know since technically, you, Edward, didn't have to wait to come back yourself … such a marvelous experience …" she trailed off, her voice becoming darker and more mysterious as she talked, all the while coming towards us with a sly smile.

It was then that I noticed another difference in her, and it was so obvious I couldn't believe I missed it. Since when had Bella ever had black smoke curl away from her body? My hair stood on edge, and I could smell the adrenaline pumping through Percy's veins.

"Something's not right," Percy mumbled too me, fighting the urge to uncap Riptide and defend himself.

He didn't pull out his sword for two reasons. The first being that he new I would be pissed if he threatened Bella with it, even to defend himself. I new that it would take a lot to make him attack her, but she was truly staring to scare him more than almost anything.

The second reason was because of me. He new I hated the blade, for I remembered what it felt like to have it pass through me. To feel the burning pain as the sword of my brother killed me. I would always fear that blade.

I saw Bella walk up to use and the smoke … actually from this close it looked closer to black fog, didn't touch us but went the opposite way. I saw her reach for my face, but a confused look pasted her face, and instead of touching me, she touched her fingers to Percy's face. I watched in horror at what passed before my eyes.

Percy gasped as soon as her fingers came into contact with him. His eyes widened and his face started to get thinner and his tan was disappearing. His once black hair was turning grey right before my eyes. His body was also getting thinner, and his back was bending like a old cripples back would. His eyes, the only things unchanging, held more pain than anything I have ever seen.

The pain of a sword going through my body. The pain of my transformation into a vampire. That was nothing to the pain I was feeling now as I looked at my brother.

My brother was dying.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was really short. The next few are going to be short as well though hopefully not as bad as this one. I will try to go into better description of everything as the story goes on. Hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Hope you all have a great night. ~JerinAnn**


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

**Edward's POV**

I stared at them in horror. Bella was here, but she was killing Percy. I didn't know what was happening; I only knew that Percy's life was being sucked out of him.

I saw a rock hit Bella in the back of the head. _Not a good idea,_ I thought, but it turned out I was wrong. Bella dropped her hand in response and turned around slowly to face the person who threw it: Nico.

"Edward, run! Take Percy and throw him in the ocean or a lake. Now!" Nico yelled at me while he threw another rock.

Bella's face was a mask of confusion that quickly melted to one of fury. She thrust her hand out and the black smoke surrounding her moved to cover Nico. I had no time to panic before she moved the smoke away from him.

Nico stood there unharmed. His face was one of anger and exasperation. I realized that she couldn't hurt Nico that way. They were siblings; their dad was the ruler of the Underworld. Their powers canceled each other.

Bella's face was now full of fear as she came to the same realization. She turned on her heels and ran with Nico right behind her. While he chased her, he yelled at me, "What are you waiting for? Save Percy!"

I hesitated for a second before throwing Percy over my shoulder and ran. Nico would deal with Bella. Right now, saving my brother was what mattered. Bella would be better off with her brother.

After Jacob showed us the way out, I ran to the ocean and tossed Percy into it. What happened was the most fascinating thing I have ever seen.

Percy was healing right before my eyes. His hair was gaining color, and his cheeks were filling out. His tan was even coming back! His sea green eyes were more lively, more powerful, then ever before.

Percy shot out of the water like a cannon. He did a front-flip and landed on his feet. He was being a complete showoff like usual.

He looked at me and smiled slightly. "Thanks," he said while I just nodded. "What was up with Bella? She didn't seem like herself."

Before I could answer, I heard a voice behind me answer darkly, "I can answer that."

I whipped my head around fast and saw Nico right behind us. "Where's Bella?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Gone. She shadow traveled as soon as she reached a wall. By the time I got there to travel and find her, she was already out of the … well let's call it the shadow world, so I couldn't find her. She's fast for the girl who is supposedly the most clumsiest girl on the earth," Nico laughed lightly … nervously.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Percy and I asked at the same time.

Nico rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "She's changed."

"Glad we covered that," Percy said sarcastically. "What we want to know is why and how bad she is."

"Well … it turns out that her being killed for a little while messed with her mind … I don't know how to explain it. All I can really say is that she has turned evil … so evil that she ranks up there with Kronos.


	6. Chapter 5: Options

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who still read this story. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I know that this chapter is really short, and I am sorry for that. I will try to make them a little longer in the future. This story will probably be finished soon, but I will make a sequel. Thanks again, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, they belong to Stephenie and Rick. **

**Chapter 5: Options**

"What?" I asked blankly. It couldn't be true. How could my sweet angel be evil?

"Was she—" Percy started to say until Nico cut him off.

"No, she wasn't always evil. My best guess is that she turned when she was killed. She can't control it no matter what. It's like she's possessed... yet it's not. No one else is controlling her."

I nodded. "So... what's the plan? Does anyone have any idea how to turn her back?"

Percy and Nico looked thoughtful. Nico answered first. "Well, the River Lethe in the Underworld can wipe away anyone's entire memory... maybe it will help her. Percy did it on the Titan Iapetus. He healed Percy after convincing him that he was on our side. Now he thinks his name is Bob thanks to Percy over here."

Percy smiled sheepishly. "The only name I could think of at the time."

I rolled my eyes as I laughed. I felt bad for the Titan named Bob. What a common and horrid name. Maybe I should find him and throw him back in the river and fix it.

Percy was blushing. "Okay, enough humor at my expense. How do we turn her back? There has to be a way to change her back. Any ideas?"

"I still think we should try the river. I think that's our best bet," Nico said with a set mouth.

I was stupid enough to ask. "Nico, is there something between you and the river?"

He glared at me and grabbed his sword. Percy quickly grabbed Nico's arm and pulled it so the sword fell from his grasp. "Edward, leave it. Don't ask that question."

I looked at Nico, both confused and curious. "Sorry."

Nico nodded once at me. "I still think that's our best chance.

"No," I said quickly.

"What?" Nico asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No," I repeated. "We're not throwing her into a river that will wipe away all her memories."

"Why?" Nico demanded. "What's it to you?"

I glared at him. "It's not fair to wipe away her mind on purpose, and then lie to her about her entire life."

In reality, I really didn't want her to forget me, forget all the memories we made together. I didn't want to have to start our relationship from scratch.

Nico nodded slowly. "Okay, any other ideas?"

I had nothing, but Percy apparently had an idea. "We could hit her hard over the head with something. It might knock some sense into her."

I blanched at the very thought. Before Nico or I could either yell or hit _him_ over the head with something, I heard a voice behind me.

"You won't be able to try."

I whirled around to see dark Bella with a smirk and an evil glint in her eyes.

**A/N: I will try to update over the weekend. Sorry it has been a long time since I updated this. I will be trying to get this done and a few other stories as well. Hope you all have a great week. ~JerinAnn**


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontations

**Edward's POV:**

I stared at her with wide eyes. She was here. She was actually alive. She never looked more beautiful or more dangerous.

"Bella," I breathed as I took an unconscious step forward. I felt Percy grab my arm, but I just shook it off. I needed to be by Bella, evil or not, she's still my Bella.

Her hard eyes softened a little bit. "Edward," she replied. "Leave them. Let them die. Save yourself." She looked at me and smiled warmly, though her eyes were still guarded, and stretched out her hand. "Come with me. Together, we would be unstoppable. No more fear, no more pain. We could be together for all eternity."

I stared at her. I'm not going to lie, it was really tempting. I could be by her side forever, like I always wanted. We could be together again, finally without fear. It was all we ever wanted... but it came with a huge price. It would cost the lives of my brother and also hers. It would probably cost many other people their lives. Heck, it may even cost Carlisle and the others lives. I couldn't let that happen. If she ever turned back again, she would never forgive herself.

"Bella," I said in a voice that sounded pained even to my ears. "You won't believe how good that sounds and how much I want to shout 'yes!' but I can't. I can't let countless people die because of it. I'm sorry, love, and I still love you no matter what you think. I always have and always will love you."

Her expression hardened and she dropped her hand to her side. "Then just stay out of my way. I don't want to kill you." With that, she whirled into action.

Percy went flying backwards into a brick wall, but luckily landed in a fountain so he wasn't injured. Nico charged her but she deflected his blade and put a nice gash in his black leather jacket. He seemed more upset about that than the fact that she threw his friend into a wall.

"Leave, brother," she hissed at him in a very unBella like way. She swung her sword at his head which he deflected. For the clumsiest person I have ever seen, she was an excellent fighter. "I don't want to kill you. Stay in the Underworld until I am done."

He shook his head, and her mouth tightened. "Have it your way then, brother. Prepare to die, Nico."

She disarmed Nico with a flick of her wrist. He stared at her, shocked. She laughed menacingly. "You forget so soon that I'm Roman? I can control precious metals. It's a rare thing... being both Roman and Greek. Oh, you didn't know that?" She asked as his face turned to surprise. "Dad was in an... _inbetween_ stage when he... hooked up with my mom. It's only happened once, in the history of the gods... I'm the second. A child born both Roman and Greek. That's why I can control both metals and the dead. I am one of the most powerful demigods to walk the earth And that is why it will be so easy to kill you. Goodbye, Nico."

She raised her sword above her head to make a final deathblow, and I was conflicted about what to do. Should I save Nico, or let Bella kill him? It will happen sooner or later... but if –when– she turned good again, she would be in so much pain, a pain that I could have prevented.

Before I could make a decision, she froze and gasped. The sword fell out of her hands, and she looked down. I followed her gaze and couldn't stop my scream. A sword was sticking out of her chest. Percy –who I had all by forgotten about during the battle– had ran up and struck her through the back with Riptide. His face was full of agony as he ripped the blade back out.

_I had to do it,_ Percy thought. _She was going to kill Nico. I had to stop it. I couldn't think of anything else to do!_

She stumbled backward with her hands cupping the whole in her chest in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. She looked at me with warm brown eyes that were nothing but gentle and loving.

"Edward," she whispered as a single tear fell down her face. He expression changed to symbolize absolute peace, and she fell to the ground.

I ran over to her, but the person who laid in front of me was not the girl I loved: it was an empty corpse.

**A/N: Please don't kill me! says from the back corner of the room* Please wait ill the next chapter (the Epilogue) to be really angry with me. The story is almost done. I think some of you may love it. I might make a one-shot sequel to it... I don't want to make a full blown story. Please tell me what you think in a review. I hope you have a great day. ~JerinAnn**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay. Here's the last chapter. Send me a review or PM if you want me to write a little one-shot or two-shot for this as a follow up. I will have more information about what I would make it at the end of this chapter. Also, you are free to be angry at me with this chapter, though something unexpected happens… well some of you might suspect it, but some won't. Please tell me what you think. And sorry ahead of time that this is so short. Thanks for reading this really long author's note. **

**Edward's POV:**

I sighed again as I looked at the lake in camp Half-Blood. It had been a couple days since my love was killed, again. It was too much to hope that she would come pack again, good this time. I wanted things to go back normal, or as normal as it ever is with us.

I missed the meadow that was magnificent but dulled next to her beauty. I missed watching her sleep with her hair falling over her pillow like a silk stream. I missed her warm brown eyes that I could read so well, though her mind was silent. But most of all, I missed her warm touch and sweet laugh.

I closed my eyes and played back my favorite memories. I felt a small smile touch my lips as I thought of the countless times she said my name in her sleep. I laughed lightly as I remembered the time she hit herself and Newton with a badminton racket.

I sighed. All I had was this, memories. My sweet angel was lost to me. Did fate hate us that much? To send us to each other only to keep ripping us apart? Could the agony ever end?

I opened my eyes and froze as I saw a figure walking towards me. At first I thought it was a ghost because it was hard to make out, but it got clearer as it approached. It was a feminine figure. She wore a bright orange T-shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood." She had a black bag thrown over her shoulder and her long brown hair was loosely braided down her back with loose hairs sticking out all over the place.

Bella was walking over to me with a huge smile on her face, her eyes twinkling with love, a love we both shared. My love was back, and I was never going to let her go again.

**A/N: Feel free to be angry with me. I thought I would put this up now instead of waiting about a month and a half to post it so that you could tell me if you want to hear about Bella and Edward's reunion and more. :D I will do my best to keep from killing Bella again in this story idea. I can't promise that in general, since I have a few stories in the makes that have that as a base. I hope you all have a great weekend and I want to say thanks to all of you who haven't given up on this story. You guys always brighten up my day, which I am extremely thankful about. I will do my best to work hard over the summer to update more, and I am quitting my Honors English class for next year which will hopefully give me more time to update. Have a wonderful day. ~JerinAnn**


End file.
